Marvin Williams
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Williams playing for the Hawks |- No. 2 – Charlotte Hornets |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Power forward |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Marvin Gaye Williams, Jr. Bremerton, Washington |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 9 in (2.06 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 237 lbs (108 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Bremerton High School (Bremerton, Washington) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | North Carolina (2004-2005) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2005 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2nd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Atlanta Hawks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2005–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2005–2012 | Atlanta Hawks |- |2012–2014 | Utah Jazz |- |2014–present |Charlotte Hornets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2006) *NCAA champion (2005) *USBWA National Freshman of the Year (2005) *First-team Parade All-American (2004) *McDonald's All-American (2004) |} Marvin Gaye Williams, Jr. (born June 19, 1986) is an American professional basketball player for the Charlotte Hornets of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball under coach Roy Williams at the North Carolina. He has previously played for the Atlanta Hawks and Utah Jazz. High school career Williams was a standout for Bremerton High School in Bremerton, Washington. Williams earned numerous awards, including being named a McDonald's All-American, a ''Parade'' All-American, and all-state. As a senior, he averaged 28.7 points, 15.5 rebounds, 5 blocks and 5 assists per game.Player Bio: Marvin Williams Considered a five-star recruit by Rivals.com, Williams was listed as the No. 2 power forward and the No. 11 player in the nation in 2004.Marvin Williams Recruiting Profile College career As a freshman at North Carolina in 2004–05, Williams was an integral part of the Tar Heels' national championship team. He averaged 11.3 points and 6.6 rebounds per game in 22.2 minutes.Marvin Williams Stats As the team's sixth man, Williams provided the Tar Heels with an explosive spark off the bench. He scored the go-ahead basket in North Carolina's 75–70 win over the Illinois in the Championship Game. Williams was recognized for his efforts when he was named as an Honorable Mention to the All-ACC team.May, Felton Named First-Team All-ACC After completing one season with North Carolina, Williams declared for the 2005 NBA draft. Professional career Atlanta Hawks Williams was selected by the Atlanta Hawks with the second overall pick in the 2005 NBA draft, making him the first of four Tar Heels to be lottery picks in the 2005 draft.Marvin Williams - 2005 NBA Draft - #2 Pick After averaging 8.5 points and 4.8 rebounds in his first season, Williams was named to the 2005–06 All-NBA Rookie second team. In Game 7 of the 2008 playoffs against the Boston Celtics, Williams was ejected for a flagrant 2 foul on Rajon Rondo. As a result, he was suspended for the first two games of the 2008–09 season.Marvin Williams suspended for foul on Rajon Rondo On August 7, 2009, Williams re-signed with the Hawks to a five-year, $37.5 million deal.Atlanta Hawks re-sign Marvin Williams Utah Jazz On July 11, 2012, Williams was traded to the Utah Jazz in exchange for Devin Harris. Charlotte Hornets On July 21, 2014, Williams signed a two-year, $14 million contract with the Charlotte Hornets.Hornets Sign Marvin WilliamsReport: Hornets agree to deal with Williams On March 27, 2015, he recorded a near triple-double with 26 points, 10 assists and 9 rebounds in a 110–107 double overtime loss to the Washington Wizards.Wall leads Wizards past Hornets 110-107 in double-overtime On February 26, 2016, Williams had 26 points and 13 rebounds in a 96–95 win over the Indiana Pacers, recording his first 20-point, 10 rebound game since April 2012.Walker hits game-winner to lead Hornets past Pacers, 96-95 On March 11, 2016, he tied a career-high with five three-pointers and scored 22 points in a 118–103 win over the Detroit Pistons.Williams, Hornets top Pistons 118-103 for 6th straight win NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 79 || 7 || 24.7 || .443 || .245 || .747 || 4.8 || .8 || .6 || .3 || 8.5 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 64 || 63 || 34.0 || .433 || .244 || .815 || 5.3 || 1.9 || .8 || .5 || 13.1 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 80 || 80 || 34.6 || .462 || .100 || .822 || 5.7 || 1.7 || 1.0 || .4 || 14.8 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 61 || 59 || 34.3 || .458 || .355 || .806 || 6.3 || 1.3 || .9 || .6 || 13.9 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 81 || 81 || 30.4 || .455 || .303 || .819 || 5.1 || 1.1 || .8 || .6 || 10.1 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 65 || 52 || 28.7 || .458 || .336 || .845 || 4.8 || 1.4 || .5 || .4 || 10.4 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Atlanta | 57 || 37 || 26.3 || .432 || .389 || .788 || 5.2 || 1.2 || .8 || .3 || 10.2 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Utah | 73 || 51 || 23.7 || .423 || .325 || .778 || 3.6 || 1.1 || .5 || .5 || 7.2 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Utah | 66 || 50 || 25.4 || .439 || .359 || .781 || 5.1 || 1.2 || .8 || .5 || 9.1 |- | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" | Charlotte | 78 || 37 || 26.1 || .424 || .358 || .713 || 4.9 || 1.3 || .9 || .5 || 7.4 |-class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:left;" | Career | style="text-align:left;" | | 704 || 517 || 28.8 || .445 || .340 || .800 || 5.1 || 1.3 || .8 || .5 || 10.4 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Atlanta | 7 || 7 || 28.4 || .414 || .000 || .889 || 4.0 || .7 || .3 || .4 || 11.4 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Atlanta | 6 || 3 || 16.2 || .345 || .167 || .692 || 1.5 || 1.0 || .8 || .3 || 5.0 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Atlanta | 11 || 11 || 31.4 || .392 || .500 || .906 || 5.7 || .7 || .6 || .5 || 8.4 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Atlanta | 12 || 3 || 18.0 || .393 || .273 || .769 || 2.3 || .5 || .8 || .6 || 4.8 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Atlanta | 6 || 3 || 24.2 || .356 || .500 || .778 || 5.5 || .8 || .5 || .3 || 7.8 |-class="sortbottom" | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 42 || 27 || 23.8 || .386 || .371 || .845 || 3.8 || .7 || .6 || .4 || 7.3 Career highs *Points: 33 – at Seattle (1/25/08) *Rebounds: 15 – at Dallas (12/5/09) *Assists: 7 – vs Detroit (1/12/07) *Steals: 4 – multiple times *Blocks: 4 – multiple times Personal life Williams, whose middle name is Gaye, said about his middle name: "I was named after my dad. My grandma named my dad after Marvin Gaye." Since beginning his professional basketball career, Williams took summer courses at UNC to complete his bachelor's degree in African-American studies, graduating from UNC in August 2014. Category:Born in 1986 Category:Power Forwards Category:Drafted by Atlanta Hawks Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Utah Jazz players Category:Charlotte Hornets players Category:North Carolina Alumni Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Washington natives Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Players who wear/wore number 24